1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implement mounting arrangements for tractors and similar vehicles, and more specifically it relates to an implement mounting system for providing a lightweight structure capable of moving along 3 main axes for use upon small to mid-sized tractors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional implement mounting arrangements have been in use for years for mounting various types of implements to tractors and like vehicles. Implements mounted to these structures range from loaders, blades, belly blades, rollers, brushes and the like. A typical implement mounting arrangement is the front-end loader commonly utilized upon small to large tractors.
Another type of implement mounting arrangement is comprised of a belly structure that is attached beneath the frame of a tractor preferably capable of operating about various axes to provide lift, roll, pitch and yaw to an implement. The belly structure typically has a support frame with side members and a rear support, a pair of support arms pivotally extending forwardly from the rear support, and an attachment structure that is movably attached to the distal portions of the support arms by a connecting structure. The connecting structure sometimes rotatably positioned within the support arms to allow for “rolling” of the implement. A pair of vertical actuators are attached on opposing sides to the connecting structure to provide both lift and roll to the belly mounting structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,048 illustrates a recently patented belly mounting structure design that has these features and the below inherent limitations.
The main problem with conventional belly mounting structures is that they require the user to mount the vertical actuators to the front portion of the tractor thereby interfering with attachment of a conventional front-end loader (conventional front-end loaders are attached to the front portion of the tractor frame). Another problem with conventional belly mounting structures is that they tend to be heavy and bulky since they have at least two support arms extending forwardly from the rear support. A further problem with conventional belly mounting structures is that they require the usage of heavy duty pivot joints and materials near the front portion thereof.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a lightweight structure capable of moving along 3 main axes. Conventional implement mounting devices are bulky and difficult to utilize upon small to mid-sized tractors.
In these respects, the implement mounting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a lightweight structure capable of moving along 3 main axes.